1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a total joint arthroplasty prosthesis allowing the elements for guiding the superjacent and subjacent lumbar vertebrae of a spinal segment to be reconstructed with a center of rotation and means for limiting movements ensuring the necessary stability of said vertebrae.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain cases of patients with degenerative lumbar spine pathologies, such as joint stenosis or arthrosis, completely fusing the superjacent and subjacent lumbar vertebrae of the spinal segment is expected.
In young patients where the deterioration of the lumbar vertebrae may be reversible, using dynamic stabilization devices henceforth, especially as a first intention, is expected.
In cases of elderly patients where the deterioration of the lumbar vertebrae are more severe and especially irreversible, decompressing the spinal marrow and the nerve roots is expected, necessitating the elimination of certain hypertrophied bone elements. This technique generally leads to destabilization of the spinal segment, requiring the superjacent and subjacent lumbar vertebrae to be fused to each other.
It has been observed that fusion of the superjacent and subjacent lumbar vertebrae to each other may, in certain cases, present complications leading to the degeneration of the adjacent spinal levels that are overstimulated due to said fusion.